Pan's Story
by MasterKameGuy
Summary: Used to be titled Reunited, but I changed the plot, so the title didn't fit. FIRST FIC! Basically, a story that focuses around Pan, Trunks, Goten, and Bulla. COMPLETE
1. Pan and Trunks

KitsuneMaster: Hey! This is my first one. R & R when your finished reading. But don't make bad reviews please. This is my first fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Whatever.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
This was a rather tough time for Pan. She was beginning High School, and she hadn't seen her friends for a while. Bulla had gone to a different school, but now they would be at the same school again. Trunks was being home schooled by Bulma, because Vegeta said Trunks needed the extra time to train. Goten, Bulla's boyfriend, hadn't seen Pan for a while, but they always Emailed and called each other on the phone.  
  
Pan slightly opened her eyes. It was her first day of school. She turned her head towards her alarm clock. It said 6:00.  
  
"Well, time to get up," Pan said to herself trying to be cheerful. She would've pleaded for 5 more minutes, but she was excited about today.  
  
Pan slipped into the bathroom, took a quick shower, and slipped into some clothes. About the only thing she wore was a white T-Shirt and blue jeans, nothing special. She put her glasses on and headed downstairs.  
  
"I can't wait until I see my friends, and they see me," Pan thought. She had changed a lot. For one thing, she decided to grow her hair long. And, in 7th Grade, she had to get glasses, but she didn't mind.  
  
"Good Morning, Pan," Videl said. "I made some Pancakes."  
  
"Thanks, Mom," Pan said. She only wanted one, and quickly wolfed it down. It was now 6:30, and Pan had 20 minutes to herself.  
  
"Wow. You ate that one quick!" Videl said. "Would you like another?"  
  
Pan shook her head. "That's okay, Mom. I'm not very hungry."  
  
Gohan came down the stairs while adjusting his tie.  
  
"Morning, Dad," Pan said.  
  
"Ah, hi, Pan," Gohan said. Pan came up to his shoulders now, but he patted her on the head anyways.  
  
Gohan unfolded the Newspaper which lie on the counter and read the headline out loud:  
  
"Satan Super Hero Saves City. Police Force Is Grateful." Videl shook her head. "Dad's at it again she said.  
  
Since Videl insisted, Pan took an apple along. She packed her last books and set off.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Her school wasn't far away, so she walked. In the distance, she could see other kids.  
  
One of them looked familiar. A boy with lavender hair.  
  
"Trunks! Trunks, it's me!" Pan cried waving her hands. The figure turned.  
  
"Hi, Pan!" Trunks called. Pan ran towards him to get a better look at him. He hadn't changed much, except that he too, was growing his hair a little longer.  
  
"I see you've changed some." Trunks said smiling.  
  
Pan blushed some and said, "Thanks."  
  
She looked around at all the other kids coming towards the school.  
  
"Hey, have you seen Goten or Bulla?" Pan asked. Trunks shook his head.  
  
"Maybe they've already arrived at school," he suggested. Pan shrugged and said, "Well, let's give it a try."  
  
Where are Goten and Bulla? And what other challenges will await Pan and Trunks at high school? You'll have to read the next chapter: Pan Transformed!  
  
R & R please! No flaming! This is my first fic! 


	2. Pan's Transformation

KameMaster: Thanks for all the reviews. I took some advice and made my story a little longer, and changed the plot a little, too. Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Sure. Whatever.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Last time, Pan was excited about seeing her old friends at high school. As she arrived, she found Trunks, but Goten and Bulla were missing! What does this mean? Read on to find out!  
  
Pan and Trunks casually walked to school.  
  
"Where the heck are Goten and Bulla?" Pan wondered. "Goten never gets sick; I haven't even seem him catch a cold! And Bulla wouldn't miss this!"  
  
Eventually, they reached the school doors and walked in. Groups of three or four people were standing around talking, but Pan had more important things to do than chat with Trunks.  
  
"Hey, Trunks!" Pan said. "I'm gonna see if I can find Goten or Bulla."  
  
"I wouldn't," Trunks replied. "It's 7:25. School starts in 5 minutes."  
  
"Oh, right," Pan said. "I have P.E in first period. Well, bye!"  
  
Pan assumed Trunks had study had biology first thing since he was walking in that direction.  
  
She entered the Gymnasium and heard and loud voice shout, "Welcome to your first day of Gym Class!"  
  
A muscular man in his early 30's was standing at the front of the gym. "I'll be your gym teacher, Mr. Zorf." A few people started giggling, but everyone else remained silent.  
  
"Let's cut to the chase. We'll be starting you off this morning with the climbing rope. It is attached 30 feet above the ground," Mr. Zorf explained. "Do we have any volunteers to go first?"  
  
A few hands shot up, but Pan decided not to go. Mr. Zorf looked around and pointed to Pan. "How 'bout this young lady right here?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
A few minutes later, Mr. Zorf had lowered the rope and Pan began to climb. She did better than she thought she could.  
  
"Wow, this is easy!" Pan thought. She passed the 15 feet mark. the 20. she suddenly stopped.  
  
The rope had begun swaying a little under her weight. It was probably made with un-athletic types in mind.  
  
People down below began shouting things.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?"  
  
"I thought Pan was good at this!"  
  
Pan closed her eyes, trying to hold back tears.  
  
"It's those scientific types. They can't do anything athletic."  
  
"Yeah, and her father is a professional scientist."  
  
"And rumor is her Grandpa's that Mr. Satan guy."  
  
"That dork?"  
  
Pan couldn't take it any longer. Suddenly, there were gasps from down below, then silence.  
  
She opened her eyes. and saw that she was surrounded by golden energy! "What the heck?" She pulled back a few strands of hair and saw they had turned blonde!  
  
"I did it!" Pan thought. "Just like Dad and Grandpa, I became a Super Saiyan!" She climbed the rest of the way up the rope, then back down.  
  
When she reached the ground, her classmates started screaming and running. "Quick! Someone call 9-1-1!" Mr. Zorf shouted. People started taking out their cell phones and quickly punching the buttons.  
  
Kids from other classes peeked into the gymnasium, but they just gasped and ran like the others. But, there was one boy who did not. Instead he said, "Pan?"  
  
Pan looked and saw that it was Trunks! "Pan, you went Super Saiyan!" Trunks said amazed. He entered the gymnasium. "Wow!"  
  
Suddenly, sirens could be heard all throughout the school. "The cops!" Pan cried. "The..." Trunks began to say, but Pan interrupted. "After I went Super Saiyan, everyone got freaked out, and someone called the cops!"  
  
Pan grabbed Trunks and said, "Quick, Trunks! How do I return to normal?" Trunks started to say something, but a familiar voice filled the air.  
  
"Don't worry, boys! There's no need to take out your guns! You've got the World Martial Arts Champion by your side!" Mr. Satan ran into the gym and began to say, "Alight you yellow hared demon! Un-hand that. Pan?" Pan let go of Trunks and said, "Grandpa?"  
  
At least 6 cops stormed into the gym. "Don't hurt her! She's my granddaughter, and she hasn't committed any crimes, anyway!" The cops were surprised. "That's your granddaughter?" one asked.  
  
"Well, isn't that what I just said?" Mr. Stan asked. "You guys can go now. There's nothing wrong about a girl with yellow hair and green eyes."  
  
The police force nodded and exited quickly. Mr. Stan turned to Pan and Trunks. "Pan, what did you do?" Pan shrugged. "I went Super Saiyan I guess."  
  
"I was climbing that rope," Pan said pointing at the rope, but I got nervous. Everyone started making fun of me and the next thing I knew I was a Super Saiyan."  
  
She turned to Trunks. "How do I return to normal?" Trunks thought for a minute and said, "I'm not really sure. You just kinda lose power, I guess."  
  
"Okay, then," Pan said. She tried to lower her Power Level, but she remained Super Saiyan. "It's no use Trunks," Pan sighed. "I'll be like this forever."  
  
"Um. I have a suggestion," Mr. Satan said quietly. Pan and Trunks quickly looked at him. "What is it?" They asked in unison.  
  
"Well, try being cheerful," he said. "You have to be angry to become a Super Saiyan, right? So, the opposite of angry is cheerful." He shrugged. "It don't know. Just try it."  
  
Pan nodded, but suddenly paused. "What can I bee happy about?" she asked herself. "You can happy you found me," Trunks said. "Or you can be happy that you went Super Saiyan," Mr. Satan suggested. "Or you can be happy your not a jail bird," Trunks said.  
  
Pan shot him a look. "Just a joke," he said nervously.  
  
"I'll try one of those things," Pan said. She focused on meeting Trunks again. They hadn't seen each for years, but now that had reunited. And, she went Super Saiyan. Now, she was just like Trunks, Goten, and her father.  
  
"Pan, you're doing it!" She could hear Trunks' voice speaking to her. She opened her eyes and found that she was no longer Super Saiyan.  
  
"Alight! Thanks, Grandpa," Pan said hugging her grandfather. Mr. Satan patted Pan on the back. "You're welcome," he said.  
  
"Hercule, you've done it again!" he thought. "Even when the World Martial Arts Champion is an old geezer, he's still got it!"  
  
Suddenly, a voice boomed over the loud speaker. "Attention. Due to certain affairs today, school will be closed. All staff and students please leave the building. That is all."  
  
"Shoot!" Pan said snapping her fingers. "Now they canceled school. on the first day!"  
  
"Plus, we still haven't seen Goten or Bulla," Trunks added.  
  
For a while there was silence, until Mr. Satan said, "I think you two better be leaving like all the other kids."  
  
"Okay," Pan said. "Ditto," Trunks replied. The two walked out, but Mr. Satan stood for a while, but eventually left.  
  
Now that Pan has new Super Saiyan powers, she's more powerful than ever. But where are Goten and Bulla? And what new surprises wait for Pan and Trunks? Find out next time in "Pan in Shadows."  
  
Next time: A bank robbery plan is executed, and Pan decides to take her new Super Saiyan powers for a spin. But, her courage leads her too a gruesome fate no one expected! Next time! 


	3. Pan in Shadows

KameMaster: How nothing new in a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time! I'm really sorry, but I haven't had much time to work on it, plus I wanted to publish Chapter 3 and 4 together. **************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Last time, Pan and Trunks reunited, and Pan tried her hand at gym class. With her Saiyan powers, she went Super Saiyan, and Mr. Satan had to help her. But now, school's cancelled, and Goten and Bulla are still missing. The adventure continues, so read on:  
  
Pan and Trunks walked home from school. The routes they took to get home were pretty much the same.  
  
"Trunks?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How did you first go Super Saiyan?" Trunks rubbed his chin and said, "I could go Super Saiyan as long as I could remember."  
  
For most of the trip, they didn't talk much, until they passed the bank. Police cars were parked all around it. The bank looked like it had a number done on it.  
  
"What the heck happened?" Pan gasped. "A robbery, I guess," Trunks said. "Our best way to help is not to interfere.  
  
Pan nodded, even though she disagreed. They continued and eventually reached their own houses.  
  
Videl was a stay a home mom who basically did chores all day. When Pan came in she gasped. "Why are you home so early?" Videl asked.  
  
"Well, stuff at school happened at school. "Certain affairs" they called it," Pan explained. "I'm not sure what they were, and I'm kind of bummed that were going to have to miss the first day of high school."  
  
"It's okay," Videl said. "You'll have school tomorrow."  
  
"I guess you're right," Pan said. She took a Coke out of the refrigerator and turned on the TV.  
  
"We're live at the West City's First National Bank, which is also the largest bank in Asia," a reporter said on TV. "A robbery is in progress, and Hercule, the World Martial Arts Champion has volunteered to go inside and put a stop to this."  
  
The bank was eight stories high, and was very badly damaged. Pan paid close attention to the television.  
  
"We've just received an update that Hercule has forced these crooks into a retreat," the reporter said. Suddenly, the building went up in flames!  
  
Pan gasped. Videl was washing some dishes when she looked over at the TV. "Oh my!" she said. "Isn't that the bank?"  
  
Pan nodded a little. "M-mom?" Pan stuttered. "Could I go over to Trunks' house?"  
  
"Well... okay," Videl said. "But just stay away from the bank. I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
"Don't worry, Mom," Pan said. She walked out the front door and began to sprint towards the bank.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
"Sorry, Grandpa," Pan thought as she ran down the street. "You helped me so I'll help you!"  
  
At last the burning building was in sight! "Crap," Pan thought. "How do I get into the bank without being seen by at least 20 different cops? There has to be a back entrance!"  
  
Soon enough, Pan could see the back way into the bank. Surprisingly, there weren't any cops guarding it. "Yes!" Pan whispered to herself. "This is my big break!"  
  
She entered the building... and saw that the whole inside was burning! She quickly made her way around the flames and made it up to the 8th story.  
  
"Pan... Pan..." A voice form the corner of the room was calling her. Pan ran over to see Mr. Satan lying in the corner. He had definitely been wounded and was breathing deeply.  
  
"Pan," he said slowly. "They got away. They took all the money. Not a penny's left. It's my fault."  
  
"No, grandpa," Pan said. "It wasn't your fault. You've tried your best, and that's just fine!"  
  
"Now, could you tell me how this building caught on fire?" Pan asked. "Well," Mr. Satan began. "There were two robbers. They were both men and one of them had a bottle of oil or gasoline. I'm not sure which.  
  
"But they dumped all through out the building and than tried to kill me. But one of them said, 'Let him go. He can go up in flames with this building.' Then, he took out a match and ran down to the bottom of the building, where they lit the substance."  
  
"That's terrible!" Pan cried. "Oh, and I forgot one thing," Mr. Satan said urgently. "They planted a bomb that was set to go off in fifteen minutes!"  
  
"Now what do I do?" Pan thought. "If I blast the bomb, it'll just go off sooner! And there's no safe place to detonate it. Plus, even if I do disarm it, the building will burn down!"  
  
Pan looked at her Grandpa. There had to be way to help. Then she remembered her new technique. "Grandpa, we may still be able to get out of this yet!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Trunks walked down the street towards Pan's house, ignoring the burning bank.  
  
Eventually he reached Pan's house, and rang the doorbell. Videl answered the door.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Son," Trunks said.  
  
"Oh, hi, Trunks," Videl said. "Isn't Pan with you?"  
  
Trunks frowned. "That's why I came over here," he said. "My Dad finally let me have a break."  
  
Now Videl was worried. "But if she's not at your house, then where -" They both looked at the burning bank.  
  
"Oh, no... Pan!" Trunks cried. He began to run straight towards the building. Videl stood speechless at the door.  
  
Back at the bank, Pan had gone Super Saiyan. "All we need to do is find a way out," Pan said looking around. Unfortunately, all the windows were blocked by the fire. Pan gritted her teeth.  
  
"Fine. If there's no way out, I'll have to make one!" She aimed her hands at the wall. "Masenko... Ha!" She shouted. A big blast of energy hit the wall, and created a gaping hole.  
  
She went to pick her grandpa, except he was way too heavy! "Sorry, Pan," Mr. Satan said. "But my leg's broken. Just get out of here!"  
  
"No, Grandpa!" Pan protested. "Not without you." With that she aimed some of her energy at Mr. Satan.  
  
"Pan! What are you doing?" Mr. Satan said. "I gave you some of my energy," Pan replied. "You should be able to fly outside, even in your condition. But, tell everyone that there's a bomb here!"  
  
Mr. Satan stood up, nodded, and took off. "Alright, Pan," she said to herself. "Now it's your turn." Suddenly, her energy took a plunge, and she wasn't Super Saiyan anymore. "What the - I must've given Grandpa too much energy!" She looked at the bomb. It read 5:00, which Pan had 5 minutes.  
  
"I have less than one minute to get down each floor?!?!" Pan cried. She sprinted across the room, and began to make her way through the flames. She had made her way down to the 3rd floor, only to find that there were only a few spots that weren't on fire!  
  
"Oh, no," Pan gasped. She scanned her brain for any ideas. She could make another energy blast and scale down the building. No, that wouldn't work. The bomb would go off while she was scaling.  
  
She could try to reach one of the windows and wave for help. No, that wouldn't work either. All the windows were surrounded by fire.  
  
Suddenly, a loud, long beep could be heard. "I'm out of time," Pan cried as a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Trunks saw the huge building towering over the horizon. "Yes," he thought. "I made it!" But, Trunks' joy turned to despair as he saw the building go up in flames and explode!  
  
Trunks stopped dead in his tracks and watched wisps of smoke rising up from the building. He was able to hold his tears back. "Pan..." he whispered.  
  
He got closer to the building, but two cops guarded the pile of rubble. "Don't come any closer," one said after he saw Trunks. "We're looking through the rubble to find any survivors." Trunks nodded and tried to smile. "Good, because my friend was in there."  
  
"Well, we'll do our best, son," the other cop said. Trunks walked away wondering many things. "How am I gonna break this to Mrs. Son?" He wondered. "What will I tell my Mom and Dad?"  
  
Mr. Satan and Trunks may be safe, but will become of Pan? All this and more will be revealed next time in "The Afterlife."  
  
Next time, Pan visits a familiar place, but meets someone no one expected to be there. Next time! 


	4. The Afterlife

KameMaster: Okay, I worked hard to finish Chapter 3, and I hope this one is just as good. Oh, and also, I've destroyed the disclaimer! Bwa-Ha-Ha!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Last time, a bank robbery was taking place and Mr. Satan's in trouble! Pan decides to use her Super Saiyan powers to save him, but I the process, a bomb went off in the building! Now Pan's gone, so what fate will she suffer? Read on:  
  
Pan slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on some sort of bridge made out of... blue bricks? She sat up and looked around. She was in some strange place. A giant blue arch that looked like a snake was over her.  
  
"Where... where am I?" Pan said standing up. "This place seems familiar, but I don't think I've ever been here." Then she remembered. "Wait! One of Grandpa's stories was like this!"  
  
"There was one time when Piccolo and I teamed up to defeat an evil Saiyan named Raditz. The only way to defeat him though was to also defeat me in the process. So, Piccolo fired his Specail Beam Cannon, and it killed both of us."  
  
"I came to a place called Snake Way, which was a long curving bridge that led to this small planet that a guy named King Kai lived on. Anyway, it took a really long time to get there. I even fell off once and into the Home For Infinite Losers, or HFIL. Eventually I escaped, but I had to go all the way through Snake Way again."  
  
"When I got to King Kai's planet, he trained a lot and I got more powerful and was able to defeat some over evil Saiyans that came to Earth."  
  
"That's where I must be!" Pan said to herself. "Snake Way... so the bomb blew up and I died..."  
  
She stood in silence for a while, but then smiled. "Good thing I learned the Instant Transmission Technique from Dad," she finally said. She focused her energy on King Kai and disappeared.  
  
She reappeared on what seemed to be a small planet. "Just like Grandpa said..." Pan whispered. She could see a trail that seemed to lead around the planet and a house.  
  
"Pan?" A familiar voice cried. Pan turned around, surprised, to see... "Goten?!?!" Pan went pale and fainted.  
  
"Oh, my gosh!" Goten cried. "King Kai! Pan's fainted!" King Kai stumbled out of his house. "What? Pan's here already?" King Kai asked. "Strange. I knew she was at the beginning of Snake Way, but she couldn't have gotten here so fast by flying."  
  
"I think she used the Instant Transmission Technique," Goten explained. "She just appeared out of nowhere." King Kai adjusted his sunglasses and said, "Yes, that must be it."  
  
"Well, bring her inside and we can wait for her to come to," King Kai continued. Goten nodded and cautiously picked up Pan.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Pan opened her eyes slightly, and then completely. She was in someone's bed. "Great," she mumbled to herself sitting up completely. "Why do I keep waking up in odd places?"  
  
She pulled the covers off the bed, climbed out, and went outside. "No, Goten, like this!" a voice said. A blue creature wearing sunglasses, a hat with antennae on it, and a black kimono-type outfit with a Japanese kanji on it. Standing next to him was Goten.  
  
"Goten! It really is you!" Pan said running towards the two.  
  
"I'm just as surprised to see you, Pan," Goten said. The blue creature nodded. "I understand that you two haven't seen each other for a while."  
  
Pan turned to the creature. "Who are you?" she asked. "Hasn't your grandfather ever told you? I'm King Kai!"  
  
"Duh," Pan said slapping her forehead.  
  
She looked at Goten again. He hadn't changed at all, except he was more muscular. "Goten, how did you die?" Pan asked.  
  
Goten sighed and said, "Well, let me explain it. I was going to school, but to get there, I had to go across a crosswalk. So I was walking with Bulla, and I saw a yellow sports car coming. I continued walking 'cause I figured that they'd stop at the crosswalk. But they kept going, and hit me!"  
  
Pan balled her fists. "It must have been those bank robbers," Pan said sternly. "They got me, too. I was saving my Grandpa from a burning building, and a bomb went off."  
  
King Kai interrupted the conversation. "May I continue with the training?"  
  
"Hey, wait, King Kai!" Goten said. "Why don't you try to train Pan? I've had enough for a while."  
  
King Kai shrugged. "Suit yourself." He turned to his house. "Oh, Bubbles! Gregory!"  
  
The door opened and a monkey and an insect-type thing ran towards King Kai.  
  
"Pan, these two are Bubbles and Gregory, my pets," King Kai said. "These two will help you test."  
  
"In case you didn't notice, the gravity here is heavier than Earth," he continued. Pan scratched her head. "It is?"  
  
"What?! You didn't notice?!?" King Kai said stumbling over. "Oh well. Anyways, Bubbles will run around. Chase him and bonk him on the head."  
  
Bubbles began to run around hooting and hollering all the way. Pan darted after him, and in a few seconds, she had pinned him to the ground and bonked him on the head!  
  
"Oh... oh my..." King Kai stuttered. Now it looked like he was going to faint. "3.16 seconds!"  
  
"King Kai, are you gonna be alright?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yes, but... but... I've never seen such fast results!" King Kai exclaimed. "Not even Goten or even your father did it that fast!"  
  
"Really?" Pan said. "Well, I'm already Super Saiyan you know." This time, King Kai turned pale and fell over.  
  
"Are you serious, Pan?" Goten asked. "Are you really Super Saiyan?"  
  
"Yep," Pan said. "Hope about I go Super Saiyan right now? Why, I'll bet-"  
  
"That's not a good idea, Pan," Goten said. "This planet's too small, and the power might cause the planet to explode."  
  
"Okay, then," Pan said a little bit discouraged. "But, let's get King Kai inside and then continue training."  
  
Goten picked up King Kai, but was struggling. "Man, what does King Kai eat?" He asked himself through gritted teeth.  
  
He finally got King Kai into the house (by dragging him) and Pan resumed training.  
  
"Well, he had me take a hammer and hit Gregory on the head next," Goten explained. "I think he wanted to do the same thing for you."  
  
The mallet lay next to the house, so Pan went and began to chase Gregory. "Just try and catch me!" Gregory taunted. "I'm the fastest bug alive!"  
  
Pan dug her foot into the ground, took one big leap, and landed right in front of Gregory.  
  
"Oh, dear," he mumbled as the mallet smacked his skull.  
  
"Alright, I passed!" Pan exclaimed. "And not a bad time either," Goten added. "6.34 seconds."  
  
"What... what happened?" a dizzy King Kai said stumbling out of his house.  
  
"You fainted when I said I could go Super Saiyan," Pan said. "Goten told me what the second test was and I passed with flying colors."  
  
"Great," King Kai thought. "Just what I need. More kids who are more powerful than me."  
  
"King Kai, is there a way that I can tell my family what happened?" Pan asked. "Yes, just place your hand on my back and I'll send the message out to Trunks. I know you were good friends with him."  
  
"Thanks," Pan said. She placed her hand on her back and said, "Trunks? Trunks, can you hear me?"  
  
Back on Earth, Trunks heard Pan's voice. "Pan? Where are you?" He said looking around.  
  
"At King Kai's," Pan said. "The bomb went off and I died. I just wanted you to tell my family."  
  
"Okay," Trunks said. "Oh, and Goten's here, too," Pan said.  
  
"GOTEN?!?" Trunks exclaimed. "Put him on the line!"  
  
"Goten?" Pan said. "I think Trunks wants to talk to you."  
  
"Um, okay," Goten said. He placed his hand on King Kai's back. "Trunks?"  
  
"Goten? Is this why you weren't at school today?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well, of course!" Goten said. "You don't see dead people going to school, do you?"  
  
"Is Bulla there with you?" Trunks asked. "No," Goten replied. "I'm not sure where she is. But, she's living, and I know that as a fact."  
  
"Okay," Trunks said. "I'll go tell Mrs. Son. I'm sure she won't be too happy about this."  
  
"Thanks, Trunks," Goten said. He took his hand off King Kai's back.  
  
"By the way, Pan," King Kai began. "If you really can go Super Saiyan, then you're beyond my training. I'd much rather that you train in the Land of the Kais."  
  
"More Kai People?" Pan said. "Wow. Are they really good?" King Kai nodded. "Only the best. Just use your Instant Transmission to get there."  
  
"Thanks, King Kai," Pan said. "Bye, Goten!"  
  
Pan disappeared without a trace. "Hey, King Kai, I can go Super Saiyan, too!" Goten said. "How come I can't go?"  
  
"Because," King Kai said. "You've been a Super Saiyan ever since your childhood. You know how to use your skills. I could tell Pan didn't because she almost went Super Saiyan on my small planet. She's inexperienced. The Kais will help her. Why, as a matter of..."  
  
"Okay, King Kai! I get it!" Goten said. "I asked for a explanation not a lecture!"  
  
"Fine! See if I ever train you again!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
"Thing have been rather quiet, haven't they Kibito?" Elder Kai said staring into a pond.  
  
"Yes," Kibito said. "Ever since Goku left. Now we can't even make any wishes!"  
  
Suddenly, a young girl appeared on the other side of the pond.  
  
"Ahh!!! Kibito! A demon! Get me my bazooka!" Elder Kai said scrambling around.  
  
"Insister, I don't think..." Kibito began. "Hey!" Pan said looking over at the two. "Are you to Kais?"  
  
"Why, yes! We are. I'm Ki-"  
  
"Kibito! Stop flapping your yap and run! She's a demon girl!" Elder Kai yelled.  
  
"Demon girl?" Pan said disgusted. "I just came from King Kai's planet!"  
  
"Oh, well, that changes everything," Elder Kai said settling down. Pan flew across the lake and landed by the two of them.  
  
"As I was saying, I'm Kibito Kai," Kibito said. "And I'm Elder Kai," the other one said.  
  
"I'm Pan, and I'm a Super Saiyan. King Kai told me you could help me control my powers."  
  
"Yes that would be possible," Elder Kai said. "But it would take several years of training. Are you willing to sacrifice that time?"  
  
Pan shrugged. "Well, it's not like I can be resurrected," Pan said. "Ever since my Grandpa got absorbed into Shenron, we won't be able to make any wishes."  
  
"Okay, then," Kibito said. "Let's begin!"  
  
Now, Pan's agreed to train with Kibito and Elder Kai. Will she be able to pass all her tests? Find out next time in "48-Hour Break!"  
  
Next time, its three years later and Pan finds a new surprise at home, plus a new Budokai is taking place! Next time in "Pan's Story!" 


	5. 48Hour Break

KameMaster: Here it is! The final chapter of Pan's Story! Of course, it has a cliff hanger ending... which means you'll have to look for the sequel: "Pan's Story: Budokai Saga!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Last time on Pan's Story, Pan died of an explosion and ended up on King Kai's planet. She was far beyond his level and went to train with Kibito Kai and Elder Kai. Now three years have passed and what new changes have Pan and the rest of her friends gone through?  
  
Three years later...  
  
"Okay, Pan," Kibito said. "You're finally going to get your wish!"  
  
Pan smiled. During her training, she had descended to Super Saiyan 2. "You mean, I'm going to be resurrected?!" Pan cried.  
  
"Umm... not exactly," Kibito said. "You'll get to talk to Baba and she's promised to give you some time back on Earth!"  
  
Pan's eyes began to water. "You mean... I'll be living again?"  
  
"No," Kibito said. "You'll still be dead, but on Earth. But, heed my warning! If you get in another accident, you'll be dead forever! Not even the Dragonballs will be able to revive you."  
  
Pan wiped her eyes. "That should be easy enough. Besides, death is illegal in the Budokai tournaments."  
  
Suddenly, Elder Kai and Baba appeared. "Good news, Pan," Elder Kai said. "Baba has promised to give you 48-hours to live again." Baba nodded. "But, you must leave when I tell you! No exceptions!"  
  
"Yes, Baba," Pan said. "You just need to use your Instant Transmission Technique again," Elder Kai explained. "Bye!"  
  
"Good-bye, Pan!" Kibito said.  
  
Pan waved and disappeared  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Pan reappeared outside her house. "Mom? Dad?" Pan said entering. "I'm home again!"  
  
"Are you my big sister?" a voice asked. Pan looked around and saw a little girl standing at her feet. "Mommy and Daddy always talk you!"  
  
"Mommy? Daddy? You mean..." Pan began but she was interrupted when Videl entered the room.  
  
"Pan! You're back!" she cried running up to Pan and hugging her.  
  
"Mommy, is this my big sister?" the little girl asked.  
  
"Yes, Kairion," Videl said. She turned to Pan. "Pan, this is your new little sister, Kairion."  
  
"Hi, Pan," Kairion said. "Hi," Pan replied. "Are you going to fight in the Budokai Tournament?"  
  
"What's a Touur-na-ment?" Kairion said. "Apparently not," Pan mumbled.  
  
"Where's Dad?" Pan asked. "He went with Trunks and Vegeta to the Budokai Tournament."  
  
"Can I go to?" Pan asked excitedly. "Please, Mom?"  
  
"But you just got back! Don't you want to p..."  
  
"Thanks, Mom!" Pan said running out the door. "Mommy, I wanna go, too!" Kairion said pulling on Videl's pant leg.  
  
"Fine, but I'm going with you," she said sighing. "I don't want to lose both my daughters."  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Trunks walked down to the Budokai Stadium with Gohan and Vegeta.  
  
"Too bad Pan won't be able to compete," Trunks said glumly.  
  
"Yeah," Gohan said. "Usually, these Budokai Tournaments are no sweat and I'm usually looking for some action."  
  
"It is a shame," Vegeta remarked. "She would've been a good advisory."  
  
"Especially now that she can go Super Saiyan," Trunks blurted out. He had been meaning to keep it a secret.  
  
"Pan can go Super Saiyan?" Gohan and Vegeta gasped in unison.  
  
"Nice, Trunks," he thought to himself. "You spilled the beans. Oh, well. Might as well tell 'em."  
  
"Well, yeah..." Trunks said. "See, at school, she went Super Saiyan and everyone freaked out."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I don't know," Trunks said staring at the ground. "I was just... well, after Pan died, I was kind of miserable."  
  
"So, that's why you fell behind in your training," Vegeta said. "Because Son Pan died."  
  
"Wow..." Gohan mumbled under his breath "My daughter is a Super Saiyan."  
  
They continued on for a while before they heard someone shouting, "Trunks! Trunks, behind you!"  
  
Trunks turned and saw a young girl running towards the three waving her hands. "Trunks, it's me!"  
  
"P... Pan?" Trunks stuttered. "My daughter's alive?" Gohan gasped. "Well... looks like someone's been excused from the dead," Vegeta said smiling.  
  
Pan kept running and caught up with them. "Hi, Trunks!" Pan said.  
  
"Pan? How did you get to Earth?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I was excused for 48 hours so that way I can compete in the tournament."  
  
Soon, two more girls in a Capsule Car drove up. It was Videl and Kairion.  
  
"Pan!" Videl said climbing out of the car. "What's the idea? Why did you run out on me?"  
  
"Sorry, Mom," Pan said. "I guess I was just too excited."  
  
"Let's keep moving," Vegeta said gruffly. "Bulla and Bulma are already at the stadium."  
  
So, the small band continued on to the stadium. Soon enough, they could hear cheers.  
  
"Sounds like a full crowd," Gohan commented. "The first few rounds will probably be a bore, but when we get into the final rounds, we'll get to fight each other."  
  
"I wish Grandpa was here," Pan whispered.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Soon, they were in the stadium and each went their own ways. Vegeta simply sat in the shadows; Trunks and Gohan were doing some last minute training. Videl didn't want Kairion competing in the Junior Division. Pan was wandering around the stadium looking for Bulla.  
  
"Where is she?" Pan wondered. "Vegeta said she was here."  
  
Finally, she spotted a girl with long blue hair. Bulla!  
  
"Bulla!" Pan called waving her hands.  
  
She turned and ran towards Pan. It was Bulla alright, except...  
  
"Bulla! You have a tail!" Pan cried as she came closer.  
  
"Hold on a minute," Bulla said. "I thought you died!"  
  
"Yeah, but I got some time on Earth to compete in the Budokai Tournament. So what's with the tail?"  
  
"Well, my dad wanted me to train some, too. One day, I woke up and noticed a blister or zit type thing on my waist. It turned out to be my tail. We didn't want it operated, so it just grew out!"  
  
For a while, they stood in silence, until finally Pan said, "It's nice to see you again."  
  
Bulla smiled. "You too."  
  
"And it's nice to see both of you," a voice said behind them. Pan whirled around to find Goten.  
  
"You're here to?" Pan asked. Goten nodded. "You didn't think you were the only one competing in the Tournament, did you?"  
  
Pan shook her head. "Wow, there sure are a lot of dead people in this Tournament," Bulla commented.  
  
By now, the stadium was starting to fill up. The three went to meet up with Trunks as well. They had finally all reunited.  
  
Eventually, a voice boomed over the P.A. system. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seats. All fighters please report to the arena at this time!"  
  
"That's our cue," Pan said to Trunks and Goten.  
  
"I'll be in the stands rooting for you all," Bulla said heading towards the stands.  
  
"Right," Pan said. "I'm ready to fight!"  
  
Now that the Budokai Tournament has finally begun, what will this mean for Pan, Trunks, and Goten? Find out in the new story: "Pan's Story: Budokai Saga!"  
  
Next time, the Tournament was going fine until a new twist was added that may mean the end for Pan and Goten. Next time! 


End file.
